Welcome to this side of the world
by Hizashii
Summary: Le cuesta creer que se pueda pisotear los recuerdos de una manera tan descarada. Sawyer.


**Título:** Welcome to this side of the world.  
**Fandom:** Lost.  
**Disclaimer:** Todo es mío. Los personajes son de mi invención, también los lugares y los misterios. Sé como termina la serie. La trama de la viñeta no es mía. Y todo lo anterior es una total mentira.  
**Claim:** Sawyer. (Sawyer/Juliet & Sawyer/Kate)  
**Summary:** Le cuesta creer que se pueda pisotear los recuerdos de una manera tan descarada.  
**Notas:** Dedicado a Faby, porque es amor :D

**

* * *

Welcome to this side of the world.**

Sawyer no es tonto, se da cuenta de que Kate quiere algo más que amistad con él. Sabe que esas sonrisas, esos gestos de cachorros, el pestañeo y el sonrojo falso no tienen que ver con compañerismos. Algo falló en el plan de Kate, salió de la puta isla y se enredó con el doctor, pero algo le falló.

Sawyer sabe que ella está volviendo a él porque la cosa con Shepard no le fue bien, porque no fue tan feliz como esperaba ser. Cuando saltó del helicóptero sabía que eso iba a suceder, ella haría su vida con Jack y él no iba a poder interponerse. Recuerda como se aferró a ese apocalipsis que parecía darse en su corazón y como quería empujar a otro y poder quedarse con ella, pero se contuvo y saltó.

Llegó nadando a la isla y Juliet bebía ron, tenía esa cara de soledad, tristeza y frustración que le hacía querer consolarla (pero él no consuela a la gente, él es un tipo rudo). En cambio, bebió ron y penas cuando notó el humo del destrozado Kahana.

Quiere saber qué demonios se le ha metido en la cabeza para pensar que todavía puede haber algo entre ambos, por el maldito infierno, el amor de su vida había muerto hace pocos días, se había resbalado entre sus manos y había caído a un pozo con las lágrimas entre las pestañas y gritando _te amo_. Sawyer piensa que Kate, o ha perdido la memoria, o se ha dado un gran golpe en la cabeza y ha enloquecido.

Odia esa directas, ese coqueteo, que se tome sus atenciones tan a pecho. Él sólo está siendo amable, como lo es con Jin, porque es de las personas que conoce desde hace más tiempo en miles de kilómetros cuadrados.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay? —lo dice como si nada, como si no estuviera pisoteando la tumba de Juliet con su actitud.

—Mira, Kate, no entiendo tu actitud —afirma, o sí la entiende pero se niega a creer que alguien puede respetar tan poco la memoria de alguien.

—¿Qué dices? —. Sawyer rueda los ojos, incrédulo de que se haga la inocente.

—Kate, entre nosotros no ocurrirá nada. Ya no, no ahora. _Nunca_ más —. Kate pone una mueca, como si en realidad le doliera, como si le importara.

—¿Por qué no? —le pone una mano en el hombro, los ojos verdes lo miran fijamente y son bonitos, quizás le gustan, pero no son azules, ni transparentes, ni le mueven el mundo, ni le hacen sonreír.

—Porque yo dejé de amarte. Porque aprendí a vivir sin ti.

—Aprende a vivir a mi lado —. Sawyer no puede creer que lo haya dicho.

—Porque me enamoré de Juliet, más de lo que alguna vez estuve enamorado de ti —sentencia—. Porque puede que me gustes, pero no puedo estar contigo porque estoy traicionándola, porque no puedo pisotear los recuerdos y hacer de cuenta de que no me destrozó que haya… muerto.

—¡Puedo ayudarte, James! —grita.

—No me llames James, porque tú no conoces a James. Tú conoces a Sawyer, pero Sawyer no existe, es una máscara que me creé, tú no me conoces como soy.

—Pero te amo.

—No, Kate, no me amas. Tú me aprecias, pero puedes vivir sin mí.

—Yo no… —. Sawyer la interrumpe.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Hay un silencio incómodo, dura cinco minutos o algo parecido.

—Y yo, sinceramente, puedo vivir sin ti, Kate.

Da media vuelta, siente la mirada verdosa en su espalda, pero no voltea, no quiere. Siente los pasos sobre las hojas secas, y luego la respiración de ella tan cerca que puede sentir como si lo tocara. Y sabe que hay atracción, que siempre la habrá, pero se aleja.

—No. No juegues más tu estrategia, nada pasará.

Da diez pasos y mira por sobre su hombro. Ella lo sigue mirando fijamente, con esa expresión de no entender nada, y es que quizás no entiende, tú siempre aceptaste todo lo que ella quiso, la dejaste jugar contigo, enredarte, y de repente ya no aceptas todos sus deseos. Bufas y sacudes la cabeza.

—Bienvenida al mundo de no tenerme comiendo de la palma de tu mano —murmura. Sabe que Kate escucha, pero no le importa.

Se asombra de ver lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas, como es él el que ahora tiene el control, el que la deja y se va sin mirar atrás. Suspira y recuerda una vez más esos labios finos que besó durante tres años, esos ojos azules que fueron su refugio durante la tristeza, esos _te amo_ que le llenaban el pecho porque eran sinceros. Cierra los ojos y casi puede sentir que ella está allí, aún junto a él.

Porque Juliet también lo dejó, pero se siente diferente su partida, porque aún la siente en su piel, dulce y suya, y recuerda la textura de sus dedos y la dulzura de su voz. Porque aún vive en él.


End file.
